WindClan's Medicine Cat Den
This is where the WindClan medicine cat, Sunblaze and his apprentice sleep and eat, and store herbs. This is where sick or injured cats stay. WindClan's medicine den is a wide, neat cavern on the side of a cliff surrounded by brambles and soft ferns for protection. Moss is gathered on the side of the cliff near the cave entrance. Herbs to remember Borage: Broad green leaves. Cures fever, and helps queens produce milk for their kits. Thyme: A thin, leafy plant with a strong scent. Calms anxiety and shock. Dock: A broad leafy plant. Cures infected wounds and is good for sore pads. Yarrow: Helps to get rid of poison, and good for infected wounds. Burdock root: Cures rat bites. Dug up from burdock plants. Cobwebs: Spiderwebs. Helps stop bleeding Honey: Found in bee hives. Cures sore throats, infected wounds, and seared pads and fur. Watermint: Leafy plant found in rivers or in marsh. Cures bellyache Juniper berries: Purple berries found on dark spiky bushes. Helps bellyache, shortness of breath, and infected wounds. Coltsfoot: Leafy plant. Helps shortness of breath Catmint: Leafy, delicious smelling plants found near Twolegplace. Cures coughs, and chest infections such as Whitecough and Greencough. Poppy seeds: Small black seeds found in poppy heads. Used to help cats sleep better, or ease pain. Horsetail: A thick, leafy green plant found in wet areas. Used for infected wounds and sore pads. Stinging nettle: Stinging, prickly leaves. Chewed up for infected wounds and the seeds are used for eliminating poison. Lemon grass: A soft, sweet-smelling grass that smells like lemons. A great cure for Blackcough. Currently injured or sick cats Place name, description, Clan, and reason here. Ex: Redfur: dark ginger tom. ThunderClan. Greencough Sunpaw - Tortishell and white she-cat with a bright ginger tail; gray eyes. WindClan. Small case of Whitecough Cloudfire: Small white she-cat with bright ginger patches; green eyes.''' '''Moderate case of Whitecough Beechkit - Light gray tom with dark gray eyes. WindClan. Severe cold. Iceheart - White tom that looks pale blue in full light. Mild case of Whitecough Chat Rockmist-SUNBLAZE! WE NEED YOU! AT THE WINDCLAN BORDER! HURRY! Sunblaze- I'll get her. Is anyone hurt? Rockmist-EVERYONE IS HURT! Mousetalon- Any poppy seeds? Sunblaze- Oh my, I hate SkyClan cats! Bring the hurt ones in please. *prepares moss nests* Rockmist-*shakes head* looks like you have to go there. Icestorm will never give up. I think ThunderClan is attacking our camp! Sunblaze- OH STARCLAN! I'm not a coward, I like to fight. *a haze of fury flashes over his eyes and he grins evily* Hawkfire's my sister, I take after her fierce loyalty. *runs to thunderclan camp* Raventail: Wait! ( #Windclancamp if you want TC attacking the camp) Sunblaze - Cloudfire, I think you have whitecough with a fever. I'll get you some catmint and tansy. Cloudfire didn't look surprised. "Alright, thank you." Sunblaze - *gets herbs* You should stay in here for a while, though, so no one else falls ill Cloudfire nodded. "Okay." she bent down and lapped up the herbs, savoring the sweet taste and smell of the catmint. Sunblaze - Sunkit, does your twisted paw hurt? Sunkit whimpered, and nodded, holding out her tiny paw Sunblaze - Okay then, you should rest in here for a few days. Eat these, it eases the pain. *gives poppy seeds* Sunkit nodded "Your such a awesome medicine cat, Sunblaze!" The little kit purred, lapping up the poppy seeds, and curling up in a small nest of moss near the medicine cats front feet Sunblaze - Thank you, Sunkit. I do my best. *moves out of the way* "Will Cloudfire be ok?" Froststar asked pading in. Sunblaze - Yes, but she needs her rest. Cinderpaw tilted her head towards her mentor. "Could I go get any herbs?" Sunblaze - Yes, we need tansy and coltsfoot. Mistdapple pads in, holding Fangkit. "Fangkit was coughing badly." Fangkit gets out of Mistdapple's grip and throws a coughing fit. "Mom! I can't stop coughing! He whined. Mistdapple looked at Sunblaze. "Please help him." She begs. Fangkit trips over his tail. "What hurts, Fangkit?" Mistdapple asked her kit. "My throat, now my tail and paw. And I fell hot. My nose runs alot and I cough alot." Fangkit whimpers. "Is that bad?" He asks. "Not at all Fangkit. You will be alright." Mistdapple meows. Sunblaze - He has greencough and a really bad fever. He needs to stay in here for a while. (Fangkit is a crybaby XD) Fangkit whimpers. "But I want mommy!" He wails. Mistdapple nods. "I hope he will be ok. He is my only kit." She meows as she pads out. (I noticed lol) Sunblaze - First, does your paw hurt? *gets herbs* (He is also very clumsy) Fangkit looked at his paw. "I tripped over it alot. Its all red now!" He meows holding up his front paw. Sunblaze - Well, you need catmint for your cough, tansy for the fever, and poppy seeds for the paw. *gives herbs* Sunblaze - Also, make sure you stay away from the other cats, so they don't catch your cough. Fangkit eats the herbs. "My head hurts!" He whined. Sunblaze - *sighs* I'll give you something for your head. *gives* Now go lie down and have a nice rest Fangkit finds a small nest, lies down and falls asleep. Sunblaze - Sunkit, is your paw okay? Pinewhisker: "Hello? I'm a new elder here. I just made a long journey from the old forest and I have really stiff joints, plus there's a thorn stuck in my pad that I can't reach. Can you help me?" Sunblaze - Sure, I can help. *Takes out thorn with ease* Now, stiff joints, you say? *Makes poutice of juniper berries and ragwort leaves and applies to joints* There you go. You should lie down so it works better. Pinewhisker: *lays down in moss* Pinewhisker: "Thanks..." he said wearily. "You don't mind if I spend the night here and go back to the elders' den in the morning, do you?" Sunblaze: Yes, you can stay here. There's a pool of water over there *points with tail* if you get thirsty. Pinewhisker: "Thank you." Pinewhisker: *falls asleep* (The Next Morning) Pinewhisker: *yawns and stretches* Pinewhisker: "Thanks again! I feel much better now. If you think I'm fine, I'll be on my way to the fresh kill pile." Sunblaze said, "Yes, I think some food would do you good. I think Cloudfire could leave too, her whitecough is almost gone. Beechkit barely managed to pull himself into the den and lay down in a bed of moss. "Sunblaze?" he said wearily. "I'm gonna be ok, right?" "Yes, you should be, but you need to stay in here for a while." Sunblaze said. He gave the kit some herbs. Beechkit sniffed the herbs, then wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Yuck, these things smell disgusting!" he snapped. He sniffed them again and with a sigh, he licked them up. "I...sure...hope...these...help..." he said as he drifted off to sleep. "Cloudfire, your fever is gone, but you still have the whitecough. Do you want to stay in here for a while more?" Sunblaze asked the deputy. Cloudfire thought for a moment. "Well, could someone catch my whitecough if I returned to the warriors' den?" she inquired. Beechkit blinked sleep from his eyes. "Can't you stay, Cloudfire?" he said wearily. "I'll want someone to talk to since I'll be here for a while, just as long as I don't catch your whitecough." Before Cloudfire replied, Beechkit was asleep again. "Actually, maybe it would be good to keep him company, as the other kits can't come in here. Would you do that, please? Just for a couple of days, until his cold is healed. He probably won't catch the whitecough if you're not too close and you don't cough near him," Sunblaze said. Cloudfire purred and licked Beechkit on the head. "Of course I'll stay." she curled up next to Beechkit. Rosevine limped in "Hi, Sunblaze. I got a splinter while I was hunting. Is there anything that can help that?" she asked Sunblaze removed the thorn and gave her some herbs for her pads. Iceheart- *pads in, coughing* Sunblaze, can you help me? Sunblaze gave him some tansy. "You should go lie down until you feel better. Stay away from the others so it doesn't get worse," he said. Iceheart- All right, I will then. Beechkit smiled at Cloudfire, then looked up at Sunblaze. "Hey Sunblaze, do you think I'll become an apprentice soon? I made that journey all by myself! I must be strong if I survived all this!"